


When Darkness Turns to Light

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthdays, Child Harry Potter, Family, M/M, Wade is kinda useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is pretty much useless when it comes to normal, human things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darkness Turns to Light

  
  
There was no way the Spectacular Deadpool could have ever anticipated Harry crawling into his lap this morning and telling him that his birthday was tomorrow. Wade had believed he’d have months if not years more time before Hare-Bear turned 6. But Nooooooo, he had to be one of those kids who only mention it last minute.

[I wonder who he got that from?]

{Oh! I know, I know! US!}

So, it was this situation that has caused our beloved antihero to ambush Spiderman on a roof. Again.

“Spidey!”

“AH!”

Deadpool flattened his secret crush to the roof. “I need help! It’s Harry!”

“What!” Spidey pushed the Merc off him, which we readers found quite sad. Peter looks cute under Wade. “What’s wrong? Is he hurt?”

“He’s turning 6 tomorrow!” Deadpool sobbed hysterically. “He only told me this morning and I have nothing prepared for him!”

The tension leaked out of Spidey and he gave a frustrated sigh. “Aren’t you supposed to know his birthday? You did adopt him!”

{Busted…}

[I told you that we still had to make fake forms for that!]

“Ah…Well…That’s not important!” Deadpool flailed wildly before dropping his head to his heads. “We need presents and a cake and decorations…” The Merc’s head suddenly snapped up with a maniacal glint in his ey—err, mask. “How long do you think it would take to find a specific snake in Central Park?”

“Wade, please don’t give him a snake,” Spidey said with a sigh. “Look, I’ll get a cake and decoration. You…call some of his friends of something for a party.”

[I don’t think he understands that Harry’s only friend is a snake.]

{And your only friend is a noob!}

[No.]

“Where is Harry, anyway?” Spidey asked, shaping the totally fabulous Deadpool out of his internal monologue.

“Oh, I convinced Bob from Hydra to babysit.”

“And he agreed?”

“More or less.”

{Less.}

[You threatened him remember? He didn’t agree.]

{Same difference!}

**Notice: All information involving the wizard named Harry Wilson’s 6th birthday party has mysteriously disappeared. When asked, Wade Wilson shuddered for several minutes, whispering, “Never again. Never again is Harry allowed sugar.”**


End file.
